


for all my paths in life will lead me, lead me back to you

by buffylovesfaith



Series: fuffy drabbles & short fics [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: “No!” Buffy cries, flushing bright red. “Notthat. Remember—this morning...in bed? Only not with the naked times.”Faith leers. “Well,gee, B, I’m having a pretty hard time remembering anything but the naked times.”fuffy short fics, spanning multiple seasons! fluff & smut. (part 2)





	for all my paths in life will lead me, lead me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are prompts from my tumblr. Head over to @faithlesbihane if you want to request anything!

“Hey, B?” Faith asks—voice garbled around a Twizzler she’s busy going to town on—from where she’s sprawled out on the tiled kitchen floor, thick textbook open in front of her and GED practice sheets messily spread out all around her. She’s been studying _all weekend_ —which is great, Buffy reminds herself, it’s great, except for when she won’t move off the floor (and their kitchen’s already tiny as it is) and she keeps demanding “fuel” aka sugary, unhealthy snacks, and tries to bite Buffy’s ankles every time Buffy has to move around her to actually _get_ the food for her (and actually succeeds once—the bite marks still sting). At least her ass looks hot in the boxers she refuses to change out of. “What’s,” she squints down at her notes, “ _saccharine_ mean?”

Buffy lowers her magazine and flicks her eyes towards her wife, scrunching her brow thoughtfully. “Hmm, I think I remember that word being on a vocab quiz Giles gave me in high school once. Maybe. Um….” she taps her finger against her chin. “Oh!” A light blinks on in her eyes, and then a slow, mischievous smile spreads across her face. “It’s—like you this morning.”

Faith frowns, an adorable look of concentration coming over her face, then flashes a dirty smirk Buffy’s way. “Horny? I was that,” she says smugly and rolls over and crosses her arms over her chest, like it’s something to be proud of—and maybe, just maybe it is, Buffy can’t help but secretly think, even though she rolls her eyes on cue. Faith is pretty damn good at it...tapping into carnal energy, let’s just say. “When the temperature started droppin’ and you backed up against me, only you weren’t wearing any bottoms and your ass got all up in my business end?” She wiggles her eyebrows, grinning. “That shit was wicked hot. Damn, they have these kind of, uh, “erotic” words on the GED test? I woulda figured these guys were a bunch of tweed wearing, F-minus-giving tight asses. Or wait, is this some kinda word porn for the literary types, or some shit? ‘Cause I could get into—”

“No!” Buffy cries, flushing bright red. “ _Not_ that. Remember—this morning...in bed? Only not with the naked times.”

Faith leers. “Well, _gee_ , B, I’m having a pretty hard time remembering anything but the naked times.” She flashes an exuberant smile. “That rhymed. See, I know some stuff.”

“ _Try_. And I noticed, F. You’re very smart, sweetie,” Buffy coos patiently. 

Faith blows out her breath, faking an irritated sigh. “Fine. Annoyed? When I was trying to watch _The Shaolin Temple_ and you made me turn on _House Hunters International_?” Buffy can just barely hear a murmured “ _ballbuster..._ ” coming from Faith’s lips. 

Buffy glares. “ _No_. And don’t even get me started on that. I am _so_ not a ball buster, I like to think I’m a gentle, helpful, loving wife who is here to support and… _maybe_ nudge people in the right direction, once in a while. Come on, watching that movie is practically a cry for help. Those kicks are _so_ fake. And you got to pick the show the last three nights!”

Faith smiles. “All right, fine, you win this time. And for that, I’ll let you watch your sad reality shows once a week.” She ducks to avoid the swat Buffy’s aiming at her.

“Any more guesses?” Buffy demands. “One more and then you have to forfeit.”

“Forfeit what?”

“I don’t know just...forfeit.”

Faith purses her lips. “Badass? When we heard that coyote howling and I said I would protect you by going out and grabbing it by the tail and dragging it away?”

Buffy snorts, just managing to stop herself from giggling. “No, but that was very brave of you, baby.”

“Hell yeah, those things are fierce.” Faith sighs. “All right, well I give up, B. What does it mean?”

“It means...sweet, Faith. You were so sweet. When you held me in bed, and cuddled with me, and even sang me some of _Killing Me Softly_ when I asked you to. You _are_ so sweet,” Buffy says softly and smiles at Faith, laying her hand on Faith’s forearm.

A hand which is promptly thrown off when Faith jerks forward. “Oh hell no, B! I am _not_ sweet! Gentlemanly, maybe. Protective. Not _too_ much of a bitch most of the time. But not sweet. And I didn’t _cuddle…._ ”

Buffy outright—outright!—laughs. “Face it, F, for all your angst and posturing, you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”

Buffy leans in close to Faith’s ear, ignoring her disgruntled pout. “Now, don’t you want to know what I get since you lost the game?”

Now _that’s_ more the kinda thing Faith likes to hear.


End file.
